An Endless Future Part 3
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. AU. Many years into the future, the gang and their children faces yet another war. This is the story of Hikari Yamato. The daughter of Kira and Lacus... COMPLETED!
1. Part 3

**digi-gal-rox:** see my profile for more details.  
**summary:** 2 years later, the crew and their new life...

* * *

PROLOGUE

The tweenty-two year old sighed heavily, as the wind blew her long ark brown hair back. People had said she took after her both her parents. Her father's dark hair. Her mother's gentle blue eyes. She had their kindness. She was also created that way. Her father's capabilities in piloting Mobile Suits. Her voice genetically altered to sing like her mother. Her talent, both of theirs. Computer programing and singing. She learnt all of that when she was just a child. In a way, her fate was already planned, but her parents said she had a choice to take it. She took it. Thinking it was the right one to choose. To help fight in the war. To look after her people. It was her job. It was her duty. It had been two years since their death. The sacrifise they made to end the war. Just two years... which only felt like days ago. She had struggled to accept it. She was able to move on. But her past was still not too far behind. Him. The man she had once mourn dead, the man she had once loved. But she had to let him go, despite his stubborness, begging her to let him back in her life. She couldn't. She had moved on. It was just too painful to let someone from her past she had left behind to return. Hikari Meer Yamato. Named after the light. She had given her  
parents light. A reason to continue fighting. Named after a woman who had taken her mother's name. Someone gentle her mother had once said. She smiled slightly, as both Torii and Akii landed on her shoulders. Her uncle had quite a talent in making these. It was too bad the skill wasn't pass down to her Natural cousin. Toshihiko Zala. He had suffered, he refused to talk to anyone. Even his mother. But no one could have suffered more than her. Loosing both parents. Having to quickly take up the role her father left behind. She was reluctant to accept her new title as Admiral. She didn't want it. But she took it. The sun reflected on the jewl her father had given to her years ago. A symbol he called it. Peace. Hope. Light. Both robotic birds left her shoulder, as the flew off. The sun reflected on the stone. She could hear the ocen crushing against the cliff.  
Kira Yamato.  
Lacus Clyne-Yamato.  
A son. A daughter. A husband. A wife. A father. A mother.  
God be with you. Peace has been found.  
It read. She closed her eyes, allowing the wind to blow her hair back. She smiled again, which quickly faded. She knew something was wrong. But what was it?

Cagalli Yula Attha-Zala eyed the screen warily. She knew her neice. The PEACE Alliance head, was now aware of the situation. Why had it always resulted to this? This time, surprisingly it wasn't due to new Mobile Suits being made. That was a difference. But it was expected. PLANT and the Earth Milatary, always hating each other... it was obvious someone would soon blow the flames, making it larger. Yzak Joule and Dearka Elthman face sighed heavily on her screen in her office. They were all thinking of the same thing.  
"We have to do something," Yzak growled, narrowing his eyes slightly, "I never thought that Asako would actually do something like this." Dearka nodded in agreement.  
"Even if we could do something, our place is to watch out for our country." Cagallli sighed heavily. "Already, two years ago, we've lost more lives than we thought." Dearka looked to the side uneasily. Athrun Zala, was amoung those lives lost. He had risked his own life, in hopes for peace to be achieved. It worked. Only for two bloody years.  
"Demo..." Dearka paused, "Even if we go against Asako, we'll be dead." Yzak nodded, sighing heavily.  
"If any of our troops attack, it's not our fault. She sent out an order."  
"That's fine," Cagalli nodded, "I understand the situation you're in." Dearka smiled slightly.  
"How's your son doing?" he asked uneasily.  
"He's still stubborn." Cagalli frowned. "He still won't talk to anyone. I'm surprised he can last two years without saying a word. I can't stand thirty seconds of silence!" Dearka laughed.  
"I'm sure he'll be fine." Yzak turned around uneasily.  
"Nani?" Cagalli asked.  
"I'm not sure. But I have a feeling that Asako will be asking us to send our own people out soon."  
"We'll quickly gather our people, who believe in our rights, and join Head Yamato at PEACE." Dearka suggested, "Even if it means we are written as traitors, we can't allow another war to start. Not with the sacrifise they made."  
"Hai," Cagalli nodded. "I'll contact Hikari, letting her know that your ships will be arriving." 

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Jun Yajima sighed heavily as Ohki Kurata approached her from behind. The war had started again. It had been exactly two years ago since ORB had stopped them. Two years ago, another peace treaty had been made. Who was ORB kidding? There will always be war. Till one of the two species, Coordinators and Naturals were eliminated. That was the way things worked. Right? She shook her head slightly. They had to get rid of them. That was all she knew. Those people, those Coordinators. The ones who excelled in everything, putting them down. She grunted. Ohki sat down beside her, lost in his own world. She glanced at him, as he gazed up to the clear blue sky. She smiled slightly. Maybe this time they could do something. Maybe they could win.

Asako Nakahara narrowed her eyes, watching the ORB broadcast. They were already building up defence forces if either ZAFT or the Earth Milatary ever tried entering their shores. PEACE already had their shield, but had soldiers already on stand by, if by any reason their shield failed. It was their fault... PEACE that her fiancé was dead. He was practically her life. But ORB and PEACE weren't her main concern. Her main concern was the Earth Milatary. She was unlike her uncle. A Destiny world? Puh-lease, she rolled her eyes slightly. She was young. She had her dreams. And she hated Naturals. Patrick Zala. The previous PLANT Chairman, many years ago. Years before she was born, had a dream, wher only Coordinators ruled the world. But it didn't come true. Now, she had that same dream. And she was going to do what ever it takes for that to come true.

"Toshihiko," Cagalli said gently, entering her son's room. The blue-haired boy with green eyes look up. She smiled. He was exactly like his father. She remembered Athrun once saying he took after her. In attitude. She argued back than. But now, she was begining to see more of herself in him. "There's something I want to show you." mumbling to himself, he got up and followed her. She eyed her son, as he slouched, shoving his hands in his pocket. She still couldn't understand why her son was still grieving. She had to admire Kari's bravery. Having lost both her parents. And straight away, having to govern her country. She was... is a strong woman. "This way." Cagalli instructed, as they entered another room. It was white. It was metalic. It was one of the safe houses in the Attha-Zala household. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. "You're probaly wonder, why this place? I already know where we are." she said gently, walking towards a large wall. "But there's something beyond the doors I want to show you." he looked at her, quizically. "I had you cousin, bring this down for me." He watched amazed, as a panel fell open, she typed something in. And to his amazement, the wall split open. "Go in, check it out." slowly, he stepped into the other room. A panel of lights turned on, making its way to the end of the platform. Lights shone on the machine that stood there. His eyes widened.  
"Dad..." he murmured. Cagalli smiled, hugging herself slightly. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly. Her husband's spirit smiled at her nodding. She nodded back, before facing her son, who stood in awe.  
"X19A Infinite Justice," she informed. "Your father's Mobile Suit. He would want you to have it." Toshihiko faced his mother, tears in his eyes.  
"I miss him so much!" he cried out, running towards his mother. Cagalli felt the spirits hand leave her shoulders. She knew than and there that her husband was ready to move on. She helf onto her son tightly.  
"I miss him to, Toshihiko. We all do. But you have to be strong."  
"How can I?" he wailed.  
"Because you are your father's son." she looked at him, sincerly. "Because one day this country is yours, and you have to be strong for the people."  
"Like Kari-san?" he asked, uncertainly. Cagalli didn't show her sadden face. Her brother had also died, in the same sacrifise. So did her sister in-law.  
"Un, like Kari." she said quietly.

"How's the preperations going?" Shinn Asuka asked, entering the hanger. Before him, stood a grand ship. In many ways similar to the fallen Archangel. In many ways not.  
"It's nearly done," a technician informed, tapping on his clip board, "Just have to add a few more coverings, than we're done." Shinn nodded, turning around slightly. He felt giddy inside. This would be the first time that he would be helping commanding a ship. His wife having been promoted to Captain. And him being promoted to Colonel. His heart sank. There had been many tradegies though. Lives had been lost. Friends. Family. And it was a burden they all had to carry.  
"Shinn!" Lunamaria's excited voice came. He looked up to see his wife, exiting the new ship, Angelous.  
"Nani?"  
"We've been assigned a crew! Cagalli-sama wants us to meet them." Shinn nodded at his wife, before following his wife out of the hanger.

Daisuke Kinomoto sighed heavily, entering the large office of the Yamato household. Kari sat there, in deep thought. He could tell that his best friend was troubled.  
"Are wa nandesu ka?" she looked up at him surprised.  
"When did you get here?!"  
"Just now. Wow, and here I thought you had really good hearing." he grinned, walking towards the desk, that stood by the window. Kari sighed heavily.  
"I have a feeling that Asako Nakahara wants to start another war, following Patrick Zala's dream."  
"I've heard about it." Daisuke paused, "Didn't he want all Naturals to die?" Kari nodded.  
"That was a plan that my parents fought so hard against. Including the Destiny plan." she paused, "I was half expecting her to start a war against ORB." she sighed, eyeing the screen. "Cagalli called earlier. We have two ZAFT ships that will join us in fighting against Asako."  
"Oh?"  
"They were friends with my uncle." she said quietly, "Yzak-kun and Dearka-kun."  
"Didn't they fight with us in the war against the Earth Milatary and ZAFT?" he asked surprised. Kari nodded.  
"They've been trying to keep this whole issue at bay, but it seems that Asako has had enough."  
"I'll alert the others that they'll be coming than," Daisuke nodded, saluting her, before turning around. "And Kari? Just promise me one thing." she looked at him curiously.  
"Nani?"  
"Don't be too harsh on Toshihiko-kun. He's still a kid, o.k?"  
"Sou desu ka?" she said with a slight smile.

"Hikari-sama!" Kari turned around slightly, as several PEACE soldiers appeared behind her, followed by the ZAFT forces. "They're here!" Dearka gave a small wave, as Yzak saluted her. Kari nodded.  
"I take it you're already branded as traitors?" she asked. Yzak scowled.  
"Un."  
"Well than we've got a lot of work to do," she turned around, and headed for her office. "Keep the hanger secured. If anyone, from Chairwoman Nakahara's team snuck onto their ship, they're probaly going to try and bring down our shield, and also on all miltary bases."  
"Hai!" they saluted and left.

Yumi Tange sighed heavily, as she stared out the window. How many years had it been? It had been quite some time since the Miana had rebelled againt the Earth Milatary, helping ORB win their fight. They had decided to stay with the PEACE Allianc. And they wore the ORB/PEACE uniform. It was quite a journey, she had to admit. A journey, with many paths, and they chose the right one they believed in. Smiling to herself, she leaned over the bars. They all stayed in the same roof. The Yamato household. Even though the crew insisted on finding their own place, Kari was insistant, it was alright for them to stay with her. She, afterall, was already housing the orphanes. She watched fondly as several children ran past happily, chasing after the herd of Haro's, Pink-chan and Baby-chan in the lead.  
"A lot has changed, hasn't it?" Yukito Ichijouj said, approaching her. Yumi nodded quietly.  
"But with the war starting again," she said quietly, "I wonder how long it'll be till we get involved again." the Miana Commander sighed heavily, running his hand through his air.  
"We've already got defence forces ready, and two of the ZAFT forces here."  
"It won't make up for the lives we lost," she said quietly, "We all already know that." Yumi glanced up at the clear blue sky, that projected down on them. "Will we ever be able to have peace?" she asked. Yukito didn't answer. There was no answer to that. No matter how many times they fought, there would always be conflict between the two worlds.

"So you're going to go out?" Dearka asked seriously. Kari nodded. "And you want us to look after PEACE?"  
"That's the plan," Kari frowned slightly, "I want to help. The world my parents sacrifised their lives for... maybe they knew something like this was going to happen..."  
"Demo-" Dearka stared at her, uncertainly, "We also want to help." Kari frowned slightly, pondering. "Kari-san?"  
"Than I'll have to leave the country to my brothers and Cagalli."  
"Cagalli?!" Yzak exclaimed annoyed, "She's down in ORB. How can she look after PEACE?!"  
"PEACE is partners with ORB," she stated, "They work side by side. And Kohaku, already knows some things about... damn he still too young."  
"But you don't have any other choice, do you?"  
"Well there is one person..." she trailed off.  
"Him?" Dearka looked at her curiously. She nodded.  
"He's been by my side, helping me. He even helped look after the country when we were out fighting two years ago."  
"Than it's settled?"  
"Hai."

Miriallia Haww sighed heavily, as she eyed warily as the two ZAFT pilots left the office. Hesitantly, she entered the office of the younger woman.  
"Kari?" she called out softly.  
"Miriallia!" Kari exclaimed happily, hugging her friend and god mother. Miriallia smiled gently at the younger woman who beamed back.  
"You seem to be doing well, Kari."  
"You could say that, though I am disappointed in the whole new war ideal." she frowned slightly. Miriallia laughed.  
"Nani?!" the younger woman demanded.  
"You look like Kira, when you did that." Miriallia said gently. Kari smiled slightly.  
"Cagalli said I remind her of him." she said softly. "There are people who say I'm like my father. Others say I'm like my mother. And there's the crew who say I look like both." she paused, "Why are you here?"  
"We got a message from ORB." Miriallia informed, straigthening herself, "It seems that ZAFT has somehow snuck onto their land. Apparently they are hiding there." Kari's eyes widened. "Nothing has happened yet," Miriallia quickly added, at the alarmed look on Kari's face.  
"That's good." she sighed, "But I can't help but wonder the situation Cagalli is in."  
"I wonder why they are really there though," Miriallia murmured, "It can't onlt be there to hide. They have to be after something." both their eyes shot up.  
"Angelous!" they cried out together.

Sai Argyle sighed heavily, glancing at his long time friend Kuzzey Buskirk. He could tell that Kuzzey was nervous. Scared. Worried. It had been years since they help fought in the war. To be honest, neither of them wanted to help out, but after learning the sacrifise Kira had made... their opions changed. They decided to help fight for peace. For their lost friend. He watched warily, as several ORB soldier ran in and out of the newly made ship. Moments later he heard a familiar voice ordering soldier around.  
"Make sure no one gets in on that ship except the bridge crew!" she bellowed. Sai sighed again, as Kuzzey ran his hand through his dark hair.  
"Maybe this was a mistake," he said nervously.  
"And get those civillians out of here!" she added angrily.  
"Hai!"  
"C-chotto matte!" Sai suddenly exclaimed, "Watashi-"  
"Sai?!" Sai's eyes widened as Cagalli suddenly appeared in front of them. A younger man behind her.  
"Cagalli-sama!" someone exclaimed from behind, "Cagalli-sama!" frowning slightly, she murmured something to the younger man, who nodded and walked off.  
"Anou..." Kuzzey said uncertainly.  
"Toshihiko. My son." Cagalli informed. "What are you doing here?"  
"We want to help." Sai said. Cagalli stared blankly at them.  
"I'm sorry, I thought I just heard you say-"  
"We want to help." Sai repeated, seriously. Cagalli laughed weakly.  
"Naze?" she asked, folding her arms. She paused, "Is it because of Kira?" Sai nodded.  
"Hai."  
"Souka..." Cagalli paused, "I'll see what I can do."

Tomokazu Koyama, Hiromu Kimura and Touya Yagami eyed the ORB citizens warily. It had been sometime since they were last here. To be exact, the last time they were here, Kotono Seki was with them. But that was a long time ago. This time, they had a new mission. They had a ship to look for. A ship, that was said that could penatrate any shield,  
including the PEACE shield. And it was worth something to steal. Touya, widened his eyes, as a familiar figure went past them... in ORB uniform?  
"Kotono?" he murmured, turning around slightly. "Kotono!" Tomokazu and Hiromu turned around.  
"Yagami Taicho?" Tomokazu said uncertainly.  
"Kotono! Kotono Seki!" Touya took off, catching up with the man who had looked so familiar.

"Oi, Koichi." a fellow soldier said uncertainly, "Someone's following you."  
"Eh?" Koichi Omura, formly once known as ZAFT's Kotono Seki turned around slightly. "Touya?" he murmured, frowning.  
"Go on, I'll catch up with you." he said, before saluting the soldier.  
"Hai!" the soldier saluted before walking away.  
"Kotono!" Koichi frowned slightly, as Touya pulled to a stop, breathing heavily. "Is it really you, Kotono?"  
"It's Koichi." he muttered.  
"Koi... C-chotto matte!" Touya exclaimed, "How can you be-"  
"Koichi Omura, once part of ZAFT, later joined ORB. Later supposedly died, and became Kotono Seki, FAITH Commander  
of ZAFT." Koichi informed, glaring at the ZAFT soldier in disguise. "There was never a Kotono Seki. His life was a lie. I was lied to."  
"Demo-" Koichi turned around and left. It had taken him time to regain the life he had lost as Koichi Omura. And he still hadn't gain the life he lost. Hikari Yamato and rejected him. Saying he was a different man. He was still going to prove that he was that same person who had risked his life for her. He was going to do what ever it took. But the fact that ZAFT was here... even though they couldn't arrest the soldier, all they could do was keep a sharp eye on the milatary bases. He frowned. Sooner or later, ORB will be in the cross fire of the war. If not, PEACE may be the first ones.

"Miana, launch!" Yumi ordered. The ship glided out of the hanger, before exiting the shield barrier. ZAFT ships and the Earth Milatary were just outside their boundary, already engaging in a harsh battle. "Launch the Mobile Suits!"  
"Hai!" Misako La Fllaga exclaimed from the controls behind. Despite being afraid, Misako had decided to stay with the army. She had to believe... she wanted to fight for what her parents fought for.  
"X-20A Strike Freedom, clear for launching." Miriallia informed.  
"Hikari Yamato, Freedom, launching!"  
"3696 Peace, clear for launchig."  
"Oh god," Momo Avalon's voice came, "Launching!"

"Damn it," Shinn swore, eyeing the screen warily, "How did this happen?!"  
"Doesn't matter," Lunamaria responded, "We have head out soon." she added, taking her place in the Captain's seat,  
"Man, this feels weird."  
"Shinn, Luna." Cagalli said, entering the bridge, "I'd like you to meet two new members to your team."  
"New members?" Shinn asked sharply. Cagalli glared at the man, before he quickly straighened himself. "Gomen."  
"Ensign Argyle and Buskirk." two new soldiers saluted them. Lunamaria smiled pilotly.  
"Nice to meet you."  
"They help fought in the previous war, against Patrick Zala, so they have some experience."  
"In the CIC." Kuzzey quickly informed. Lunamaria nodded.  
"Take your seats," she gestured to two free control seats.  
"Have a safe trip." Cagalli said, saluting the two. "And take care."  
"Hai!"

"Mum..." he murmured, hugging his mother tightly. "This doesn't feel right. I can't leave you here alone..."  
"Daijoubu, Toshihiko." Cagalli said gently. "You are your father's son. You have great power..."  
"But not as much as him. He was a Coordinator. I'm just a Natural."  
"Does that matter?" she questioned. "It doesn't matter if you're Coordinator or not. We all are humans. We all have two eyes. We al have a heart. We all have families."  
"I never saw it that way..." Toshihiko mumbled, releasing his mother.  
"Take care, O.K?" her eyes were soft and gentle, compared to her serious, politician matter. "You have more power than you think. And so does Kari." he nodded, saluting his mother, before boarding the ship.

"Eh?!" Shinn exclaimed surprised, "ORB is leaving?!"  
"Hai," Koichi nodded, "They're all heading to PEACE."  
"I don't believe it," Sai murmured, "Is she planning to..." he trailed off. They suddenly knew what her plan was, if alls fail. "she can't be..."  
"I wonder if Toshihiko knows about this," Lunamaria whispered, fearfully. Shinn held onto her hand tightly, as the Angelous glided on the ocean.  
"We have to keep an eye on him." Koichi suddenly said after a moments of silence. They all nodded silently, as Shinn glowered to the side uneasily.  
"Shinn?" Lunamaria placed a hand on his shoulder. He forced a smile.  
"Daijoubu, Luna. Daijoubu."

* * *

CHAPTER 2

"They're retreating, taishou!"  
"O.K, Dearka-kun, Yzak-kun! Send out your forces, you know what to do!" she called out. Beside the Miana, two ZAFT ships retreated. "Let's head to earth, and redevouz with ORB."  
"Hai!" several voices chorused.  
"Let's head out."

Sai sighed heavily, walking down the corridorss of the Angelous. He wondered why things turned out they way it was. The fact that his ex-fiancé, Fllay Allster had died. The fact that Kira had risked his life for a world of peace. He wondered, was it all worth it. Rubbing the back of his head, he watched some of the soldiers lounging in the kitchen as he walked past. It had been a while. Maybe everything would work out. Maybe they could find the world they were looking for.  
"-and than he said-" their voices faded, as he made his way to the bridge. Everyone seemed to be taking a break. He knew that the captaina and colonel were both troubled. About the fact that Cagalli might have the same fate as her dead father. He shook his head slightly. They all had a job to do. They had to keep it from Toshihiko. They had to look out for him. They had to protect ORBs ideals. They had to fight for peace. For Mwu-san. For Murrue-san. For Athrun. For Lacus-sama. For Kira. He hung his head slightly. Kira. They were once good friends. Than he resented the Coordinator. Than they became friends again. Than they went their seperate ways. Things hadn't been the same since than. And he had to hear the news of his death from Miriallia. It had shocked him. It had shocked everyone.

"We're about to enter Earth's gravity." Yumi informed, as Kari entered the bridge. The brunette nodded, taking her seat by the captain's chair.  
"Let's do this."  
"Miana, prepare for impact. We're about to enter Earth's gravity." Yumi informed, through the intercom. Closing her eyes for a moment, Kari nodded before opening them again. The ship jerked violently, as it decended down to eath. This was the right choice... right? she wondered. She glanced at all the determined crew, and smiled slightly. Yes, it was. As long as there were people who were still ready to fight for peace, than it was the right move to make.The ship slowed down slightly. The could see the large ocean, as the fluffy white clouds rushed passed them. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. It had been a while since she was last down here. ORB had already took refudge to PEACE. She knew the reason why. Toshihiko... her thoughts strayed to her younger cousin, who was currently aboard the Angelous. What was he going though?  
"Once we can, try and contact the Angelous, and locate them." she ordered, once they landed on the calm blue ocean. She got up and headed for the door. "We have a world to protect."

Cagalli pressed her body against the hidden wall of the Attha household. She didn't expect for all of them to be here. Were they still determined to find the ship? All ORB soldiers had already left, they were all already at PEACE ready to fight when ordered by Kari. One of the councils placed a hand on her shoulders. They didn't have any other choice, now. ORB was going to have the same fate as her father. They couldn't allow PLANT to take advantage of the current situation. Nodding slightly, the left for the room. It was all up to them now. Her son. Her niece. The people of ORB and PEACE.  
"Cagalli-sama..." hesitantly, she pressed the button, and they entered a small room. They had no other choice. She wasn't going to let ORB fall into the hands of PLANT. Or the Earth Military for that matter.  
"It's up to them now," she stated, a tear falling from her eyes. "And our children." One by one, each of the council members took each other by the arm, the first and last, placing a hand on Cagalli's shoulder, as she placed both her hands on a large button. "ORB will not fall into their hands." closing her eyes tightly, she pushed the button. And than, there was nothing.

Yumi's eyes widen with shock, as the ocean suddenly became violent. They weren't too far away from ORB. The screen zoomed in on the scene, as they watched in horror as ORB burned into flames.  
"No..." Daisuke breathed heavily. Yukito shut his eyes tightly. Daisuke stood up, raising his hand to his head, to salute the fallen country. One by one the bridge crew rose, saluting them. None of them could believe it. No one had expected for ORB to burn in flames again. Shaking his head in disbelief, the colonel's thoughts strayed to the son of the head of ORB. He couldn't help but wonder what he was going through, right at the moment.

Toshihiko locked himself in his room. How could his mother do this? How could she die for her country? She had a life. She had... him! Why would his mother do something like this?! He slammed his fist into the pillow angrily. He hated this! He hated the fact that he wasn't there to protect his only family left. No. His mother wasn't his only family. He had his cousin... his cousin... she had lost more than he did. His heart sank. He shouldn't be selfish, but he couldn't help it! His mother just died.  
"Toshihiko-kun?" Shinn entered his room uncertainly, "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
"Iie," the eighteen year old shook his head angrily, "My mother just died," he added sharply. Shinn sighed heavily.  
"Demo... there are others who have lost more than you." Toshihiko glared at the colonel angrily. "Look, when I was younger, much younger than you I lost my mother, my father and my little sister." Shinn paused, "Hikari-sama, lost both her parents on that same fateful day. She didn't even get to say good bye, or anything. At least you had your last moments with your mother." Toshihiko looked to the side uneasily. He was right.  
"Demo... I can't help feel responsible for what just happened."  
"It's not your fault, Toshihiko-kun." Shinn paused, "Demo, now in the current situation, ORB may be left in your care. It's your country now."  
"My... country?"  
"Iie," Naozumi Asuka said quietly, entering the room. Her father faced her surprised.  
"Iie?"  
"At the moment; we just recieved a hidden message that Hikari-sama is to look after ORB, till Toshihiko-sama is of age."  
"Of age?" Toshihiko raised an eyebrow, "My mother was my age when she first had to govern ORB."  
"Cagalli-sama, didn't want you to stress," Naozumi quickly said, "The text message said till you are tweenty. And it also states that someone had to tell you that you have to learn how to govern properly from Hikari-sama, as she has a lot of experience, since-"  
"That's enough, Naozumi." Shinn cut in, frowning, "Where's your sister?"  
"Trying to re-contact the Miana. They just landed, but before the line was cut off, they said they were going to investigate ORB." Shinn sighed turning to face a seething Toshihiko.  
"Just rest, and when you're ready, come out."  
"Hai," he muttered.

Kicking the debris, Kari hung her head in defeat. ZAFT soldier bodies could be seen everywhere, along with their Mobile Suits, burnt black to crisps. Small fires, smoke had filled the sky with a thin black crowd. Some part of her had hope they had escaped. But there was no such luck. No one could survive this. Cagalli had left ORB in her care till Toshihiko was old enough. It couldn't be help. But hell, it was going to be a tough job. Now, not only did she have PEACE to look after, but ORB. The peaceful country. The neutral country. Burnt. Black. Gone. Kenji Shibata placed a supportive hand on her shoulder, a sad smile on his face.  
"It's going to take time to rebuild the country again," she murmured, "But right now, we have a war to stop."

Jun narrowed her eyes slightly, as several ZAFT Mobile Suits cut through several Earth Milatary ships. She hated them. She hated them so much. She remembered the day so clearly. She was eleven. They had killed her parents. Her siblings. All in one blow. She ran away. And soon, she joined the army. Ever since then, all she could remember was how much she hated them. Those Coordinators. She couldn't forgive them. Not after the hell they had put her through. The PEACE Alliance... those people, who call themselves neutral. Those so called people who fought for peace. Why couldn't they see that the only way peace could be obtain was to eliminate the enemy? That was the only way where  
everyone could be happy.

"Kotono?" Asako said hopefully, facing FAITH Commander Touya Yagami. Touya nodded his head.  
"He claims to be Koichi Omura." Touya added, with a slight frown. He noticed tears forming in the Chairwoman's eyes.  
"Chairwoman Nakahara?"  
"Why didn't he come back to PLANT?" she asked aloud. "Why didn't he come home to me?"  
"Well, he claims to be Koichi Omura. And wasn't it once said that he was engaged to Hikari Yamato. The daughter of the late Kira Yamato?" Asako looked at him, warily.  
"Hikari Yamato?" she murmured thoughtfully. "I remember her being mentioned before. She fought in the previous two wars, didn't she?" Touya nodded.  
"Hai."  
"A traitor to coordinators," she smirked, "Fighting against her own kind, just because her friends and family are Naturals."  
"Chairwoman Nakahara?"  
"Take them all down,"  
"Hai."

"Cagalli..." she murmured, as she watched the island disappear into the distance. Yumi placed a supportive hand on her leader's shoulder.  
"Hikari-sama..."  
"ORB may have fallen, but PEACE will not fall into the hands of any side." she vowed.  
"Kari..." Kenji murmured sadly.  
"Rendevouz with Angelous." she ordered, "We need a plan."  
"Hai!"

"It seems that ORB has been destroyed," Ai Sakuma murmured to her son, Takehito.  
"Nani?!" Takehito looked at his mother in surprise, "Why would they do such a thing?!"  
"So called peaceful nation," The Earth Alliance head muttered, narrowing her eyes slightly. "PEACE will fall behind them, it won't be long."  
"Demo..." Takehito started uncertainly, "Isn't our main objective to wipe out the Coordinators?" Ai nodded, her eyes had darkened, "Shikashi..."  
"Daijoubu, Takehito." Ai clenched her fist tightly, "Aoki seijo naru sekai no tame ni!"  
"Aoki seijo naru sekai no tame ni!" Takehito echoed quietly. He couldn't help but wonder if the war was really necessary, after all. After the trouble ORB and PEACE went through, to maintain peace. Was the deaths of those many people necesary? And if Coordinators, were all advanced compared to them, they could easily win a war. So how was  
fighting them, helping their race? He saluted him mother before leaving the office. He had no choice but to follow his mother's orders. He knew his mother wanted revenge for the death of his father. Her husband. Dieing in the hands of a Coordinator. "Aoki seijo naru sekai no tame ni, huh..." he murmured.

"Hikari-sama!" Shinn greeted, saluting the young woman as she boarded the Angelous. The Angelous crew followed. She held her arm up, as she walked down the corridor. Ichijouj Taicho was with her.  
"Anou... how's Toshihiko?"  
"Struggling," Lunamaria responded, sadly. "His in his room." Kari lowered her arms sadly.  
"To loose parents at such a young age..." she murmured.  
"Do you want him out here?"  
"Iie," she shook her head. "Right now, we need a plan."  
"Hai!"

* * *

CHAPTER 3

"Just as I expected," Kari sighed heavily, "Blue Cosmos and the Earth Alliance working together again." Yukito looked at her uneasily. It wasn't that long ago, four years ago, when Miana had once fought along side the Blue Cosmos, to wipe out Coordinators. But because of Daisuke, their thoughts changed, and were finally able to see the truth behind their fighting. From that day on, they've been fighting along side ORB and PEACE. "Demo... there's nothing we can do about it."  
"Hikari-sama?" Mayu Asuka, glanced at her senior curiously. Her twin sister, Naozumi gently wacked her on the arm.  
"Mayu!" Kari smiled slightly.  
"Daijoubu, Naozumi-san." she said softly. "Anou... there are still many things we do not understand. I was hoping you may answer some of my questions."  
"Like what?" Lunamaria asked curiously.  
"Why did Cagalli ask everyone to escape, but remained behind." she said quietly. "Her last words to me were, 'ORB is now in your care till Toshihiko is ready'. She never explained her actions."  
"We don't know either," Koichi responded. "We had took off to help fend off the ZAFT forces. Then we learnt that the ORB citizens had taken flight to PEACE." Kari nodded, sadly.  
"Staying here is too risky," she said quietly. "How about the other ORB forces? Are they still here?"  
"They accompanied the shuttles." Shinn responded. "We're the only ones that are left."  
"Right..." Kari paused, "There isn't much we can do. It's best if we go into hiding for the moment. Learn more about the war. Who started it, why it started. And ways we can stop them."  
"Hai!"

_konna ni tsumetai tobari no fukaku de  
anata wa hitori de nemutteru  
inori no utagoe sabishii nohara wo  
chiisa na hikari ga terashiteta_

anata no yume wo miteta  
kodomo no you ni waratteta  
natsukashiku mada tooku  
sore wa mirai no yakusoku

itsuka midori no asa ni  
itsuka tadoritsukeru to  
fuyugareta kono sora wo  
shinjiteiru kara  
Fields of hope

Starring out to the endless blue sea, Kari allowed her mother's words escape from her mouth. It had always seemed to comfort her at times like these. Times when she felt lost and alone. She had a job to do. She knew her cousin needed her right now. But she had two countries to govern now. PEACE and ORB. She smiled softly, remembering the time she first met Toshihiko. A bright, out going child. Always looking foward to tomorrow. But that all changed. It all changed when he learnt of the death of his father. Athrun Zala...  
"Kari..." Koichi uncertainly approached her from behind. She turned around slightly.  
"Hai?"  
"Anou... Daijoubu desu ka?" she nodded sadly, returning her gaze to the blue sea. He frowned slightly.  
"I'm just worried about his actions." she finally said, after a moments silent. "He is still young. And he still has much to learn." he nodded.  
"Even so, he is still a child."  
"Iie. Not anymore. He's growing up fast. Faster than any of us thought. ORB would one day be in his care." she paused, "What are you doing on this ship, anyway?" he smiled sheepishly.  
"Asuka kancho sent me here. She said this ship needed me more than Angelous." Kari frowned slightly.  
"Why didn't you return to PLANT?" he looked at her surprised.  
"Nani?!" she looked away uneasily. He sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. "Don't you know by now?"  
"I will always love you, Hikari." he said almost stonly, "Even if it means that you've moved on." he turned around and left. She felt her heart tightened. He should have left. He shouldn't have entered her life again like this. Why was this feeling returning? She was with someone else now. Someone who loved her as much. She stared down at the left hand, where once a ring sat. A ring that once came from him. No. She wouldn't go back. He was and will be her past. This... this was her future.

Jun sighed heavily. Now ORB was gone. A majority of the ZAFT forces were taken out, in the destruction. Somehow she couldn't celebrate like her friend Ohki. She couldn't help but wonder that the ZAFT forces will now hit with everything they got. But why would ORB make the same mistake they did, long ago? And would PEACE follow ORB? She shook her head slightly. Two strong neutral countries. Both who made a mistake making friends with PLANT, in her opionion.  
"Jun-san!" she turned around slightly, as a fellow soldier approached her. "What's up?"  
"Betsuni." she paused, "I'm just worried about the outcome of this war. I can't help but wonder what may happen if we loose..."  
"Don't think like that!" Shigeru Koyasu exclaimed.  
"Koyasu kancho!" both suddenly exclaimed, saluting him. Shigeru laughed.  
"Kancho?" Jun looked at him nervously.  
"Prepare to board our new ship, Heward." he ordered, once he stopped laughing, "We've been ordered to head to the front lines to stop ZAFT."  
"Hai!"  
"And Takehito-sama will be joining us."  
"Eh?!" the other soldier exclaimed, "The head's son?!"  
"Hai!" Shigeru nodded, slightly dissappointed, "Sakuma taicho."  
"But isn't his mother part of Blue Cosmos?" Jun asked.  
"His views are very different from Chairwoman Sakuma." Shigeru responded, "Now go!"  
"Hai!" the two soldiers took off.

Yzak narrowed his eyes slightly, eyeing the monitor warily. What had happen in ORB? Dearka was already at the docking bay, greeting the ORB citizens. Had Kari's prediction actually true? Did ORB fall? He sighed heavily, rubbing his temples. He would have never expected PLANT to go to such extreme measures, just to get a neutral country on their side. And of all countries, a country with natrals. Not that he had anything againts naturals, it was just that Asako did, along with the council members who agreed with her. How many lives did they have to risk, just to obtain peace? What had the world come to?  
"Yzak!" Dearka's voice came, through the communicator.  
"Nani?"  
"The Earth Alliance are just at the boarders!"  
"Eh?!"

Touya sighed heavily. Both Hiromu and Tomokazu were already making their way to their rooms. They were distressed. All of them. Many of their friends were now dead. Because of ORB. Asako had announced because of ORB's actions, they have sided with the Earth Alliance. Why on earth would ORB join them again?  
"Neutral, ha." he laughed flatly. Aya Kurumi, cautiously approached him from behind.  
"Yagami taicho?" she said uncertainly. Touya jumped.  
"Kurumi-san!" Aya smiled sheepishly.  
"Gomen, taicho."  
"Anou... nandesu ka?"  
"We are ready to launch."

Naozumi sighed heavily. She couldn't help but wonder if Toshihiko Zala was O.K. Mayu was already checking up on him. She chuckled slightly. Despite both of them being older, she knew that her sister had a crush on Toshihiko. And vice-versa. They were just to shy to admit it. She stared out at the cieling of the cabin. ORB... why did things turn out the way it did? Was this the work of ZAFT? The Earth Alliance? Or their own doing? She jumpped at the intercom.  
"Nani?" she said, pressing the button near her bed.  
"It's Toshihiko-kun." Mayu exclaimed. "He's gone!"

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Eh?!" Yumi exclaimed. "Gone?!"  
"Hai." Lunamaria reported regrettfully. "We still do not know how he disappeared."  
"Have you checked everywhere?"  
"Hai," she nodded. "I have a feeling he is at ORB." Yumi groaned slightly.  
"ZAFT is still there!"  
"Let's handle this seriously," Kari muttered narrowing her eyes, "He's a teenager. His sword is still aboard. It's obvious he's hiding."  
"Hiding? But we can't find him!" Lunamaria exclaimed.  
"I haven't been on long," Kari said quietly, "But check hanger. He could be hiding in Justice."  
"Justice?" Koichi looked at her curiously.  
"Or Akutsuki. A remembrance of his parents."  
"Hai." Lunamaria's face disappeared from the screen. Yumi sighed heavily.  
"It must be hard for him. Loosing his parents at an age, and at such a time." Koichi nodded in agreement.  
"Demo," Kari started, "He is just being stubborn and selfish. There are other people who also lost their parents," no one argued. She was right. There were other people who also lost someone close. On and off the battle field.

"Toshihiko-sama!" Naozumi called out.  
"Toshihiko-kun!"  
"Toshihiko!"  
"He won't come out at this rate." Naozumi sighed heavily, leaning against a crate. Mayu glanced at her sister sadly.  
"I feel sorry for him, Onee-chan." Naozumi smiled slightly at her younger sister.  
"Daijoubu, Mayu."  
"Demo..."  
"There are still people who care about him. Hikair-sama. Koichi-san..." Naozumi forced a smile.  
"Hai." Mayu hung her head sadly, as they both left the hanger.

Sai sighed heavily, as Shinn left the bridge. Kuzzey mused at the sea creatures that swam by the screen. It was  
definately a different sight to see.  
"Anou... kancho..." Sai said uncertainly. Lunamaria looked at him curiously.  
"Nani?"  
"Anou... How long will we be staying in hiding?"  
"Till we can understand the situation." she responded. "It is also the orders of Hikari-sama." Sai nodded. Though part of him understood what she just said, he began to wonder why they were taking orders from someone younger than themselves.

Hugging himself tightly, Toshihiko remained silent as more voices entered the hanger. He didn't want to come out. He had just lost his mother. His father two years ago. He felt more alone than he ever felt before.  
"What should we do?" a voice asked. A voice he did not recognise.  
"Who knows." the other person responded, "Hikari-sama is worried. She is sorry that she cannot be here though."  
"Hikari-san..." Toshihiko murmured sadly.  
"Demo," the first person spoke up, slightly brighter, "She is working hard, though right?"  
"Un. Shikashi... she fears that there are more dangers we will be facing."  
"Anou... like what?" Toshihiko heard the voices disappear. His heart sank. Here he is hiding, afraid of accepting that his mother had died, and here is his sister, working hard to protect two nations.

Kari sighed heavily as Yumi left the bridge again. She knew that she was worried about the situation. She glanced at the screen in front of her. Her eyes widened.  
"Ichijouj taicho!" she exclaimed. Yukito suddenly appeared behind her.  
"Nani, Hikari-sama?" he stared at the screen, alarmed. Rushing to the captain's chair, he pressed the alarm.  
"First level battle status!" Kari bolted from her seat, and rushed out of the room.  
"Hikari-sama!" Yukito called after her.

"What's the current status?" Naozumi asked, her face appearing on Kari's screen.  
"Not confirmed yet." the brunette responded. "Emerge!" she ordered.  
"Demo-" Lunamaria started.  
"That's an order. The longer we stay down here, the more likely we are going to get hurt!"  
"Hai..."  
"Systems all clear!" Miriallia voice came, as both ships reached the surface. "X20A Strike Freedom clear to launch!"  
"Hikari Yamato, Freedom, launching!"

Toshihiko popped his head out, watching the panic of the technicians. He instantly knew something was up. But what was it? Sneaking down the Mobile Suit, he snuck behind a large crate, hearing the conversation one of the technician was having with Shinn.  
"Should we still look for him?" the technician asked worriedly.  
"Our orders are to protect the ship," Shinn said quietly. "Despite the fact that he maybe missing at the moment, we have to make sure our soldiers are well equiped.  
"Hai..." the technician said uncertainly.  
"Daijoubu, Hikari-sama knows what she is doing." Toshihiko felt his heart sink.  
"Anou... Asuka taisa..."  
"Nani?" Shinn had turned around slightly.  
"Anou... eto... will we be able to make it out of here alive?" Shinn smiled slightly.  
"I would like to think that," he said softly. "Because all we can do know is have hope."

Kari narrowed her eyes, the ZAFT forces surrounded her. She smirked. Boy were they in for a surprise. However to her surprise, before she could make any other movement, a red GUNDAM approached her, shooting the ZAKUs that had surrounded her.  
"Nani?!" she eyed the red GUNDAM cautiously.  
"Daijoubu Kari-san. It's me!" Toshihiko's familiar voice came.  
"Toshihiko!" Kari found herself smiling, "So you decided to come out of hiding?" his head appeared on the screen above her. "And since when did you pilot that?"  
"Kasan gave it to me." he responded quietly. Kari nodded slowly with a smile on her face. Looking around, they both noticed that the ZAFT forces were now retreating. "Kari...-san?"  
"We need to talk," she said firmly. Nodding sheepishly they headed back.

"Anou... you don't think she'll be harsh, do you?" Sai asked quietly. Kuzzey shrugged. "I guess she has to be." there was a wave of murmur, as the crew of Angelous waited patiently for the future head of ORB to return. Shinn paced up and down impatiently silently cursing to himself, as his daughters tried to reassure him. Moments later the Infinite Justice boarded the bridge, and out came Toshihiko.  
"Toshihiko-sama!" a soldier exclaimed. Shinn firmly stepped forward, seriousness written on his face.  
"Her punishment is well put, Toshihiko-kun." the older man said firmly. Toshihiko could only smile meekly at him. The crew watched as Shinn led the younger man to his room, before returning to their duties. Shaking his head slightly Sai walked out, Kuzzey at his feet.  
"I wonder what the punishment was." Kuzzey stated. Sai looked at his friend oddly before shrugging.  
"Beats me."

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Kari-san..."  
"Do NOT do that again, O.K?" Kari growled. Nodding his head slightly, Toshihiko hung his head, sadly. "Toshihiko, I know that you just lost your mother, but that does not mean that you go on hiding, putting us in panic. Especially in the state we are in currently!"  
"Hai." he mumbled.  
"Look at me." she said firmly. He slowly looked up at her clear blue eyes. "You are the heir to ORB. If you are to be a leader, you can't hide. You have to protect your country. Your people."  
"Hai." he mumbled again. To his surprise she chuckled softly.  
"My father is right. You may look like your father, but you definately have your mother's stubborness." Kari shook her head slightly before straightening herself. "I want you to head back to Angelous. From now on, Toshihiko, start acting like a leader. Afterall, ORB is yours."

Koichi muttered something to himself, pacing up and down worriedly. Grinding his teeth, he decided that he had to talk to her. Seriously this time. But only if she stopped avoiding him. Seeing his chance he quickly jumpped in front of her, his arms folded and face written with determination.  
"We need to talk." he announced, grabbing her tightly by the arm, pulling her away.  
"Oi!" she exclaimed, trying to yank her arm free, "Chotto matte!" turning into a corner, he pushed her against the wall. "Koichi!"  
"You can't keep avoiding me forever, Kari." he stated, blocking her only means of exit.  
"I've done a good jobso far," she smirked.  
"You know what I mean." he frowned. The brunette leaned against the wall, impatiently.  
"Well?" she asked, "What do you want?"  
"Why are you avoiding me, Hikari?" for the first time, since the war had started he saw her hesitate. Biting her lip nervously she looked away uneasily. "Hikari?"  
"You're engaged to Asako, Koichi." she said quietly.  
"I was engaged to you." he said loudly. "Watashi-"  
"Don't." she avoided his familiar gaze. "Just... don't."  
"Hikari!"  
"I've moved on, Koichi. You should to."

"Daisuke!" turning around surprised the man gave an awkward wave to his caller.  
"Omura shousa," Daisuke smiled.  
"Koichi, please." Daisuke hesitated.  
"Anou... is there something you need?" he asked.  
"Who is this person Hikari is with." Koichi asked. The younger solder noticed there was a hint of sadness in his voice. "Who is this person that is making her happy?"  
"Anou..." he paused, "Shousa, just be happy for her." Daisuke responded. "It hurt her, when we thought you had died. And by the time we learned of your survival... things changed."  
"Answer the question, taisa." Koichi said firmly. Sighing heavily, Daisuke quickly scanned his surroundings.  
"It's a PEACE citizian." he said quietly and quickly. "He keeps a low profile because of this relationship. That's all I know. That's the truth."

"What's going on?" Toshihiko asked, as he entered the bridge. Lunamaria simply shrugged.  
"It seems like the ZAFT forces are headed towards PEACE." Toshihiko's eyes widened.  
"Nani?!"  
"Daijoubu," Shinn reassured him. "Nothing can penetrate the shield Hikari-sama created."  
"...hai." the blue haird boy nodded. "Anou... what will we be doing now?" Lunamaria paused briefly, wondering whether or not to answer the question. Glancing at her husband he nodded.  
"As of now, we're going to lay low. We still have a lot to learn." he nodded slightly, still confused.  
"Why lay low?" he asked, curiously.  
"That you have to ask your cousin." Shinn responded.

"Iie," Misako shook her head. "She's busy." Toshihiko frowned.  
"So?"  
"It means she's busy." Misako repeated. "I'll tell her that you asked for her." muttering to himself, all Misako could was watch as he cut the line. Sighing heavily she turned around slightly, watching the woman four years to her seniour lecture the younger soldiers. She had always admired his woman. Ever since the speach she had given when she, Misako, first decided to join the army. Ever since than, she had always looked up to her. The two had shared something in common. The lost of their parents, in the very same incident that day. But unlike Misako, Hikari had no choice but not to show fear and loss to her people. Instead she had to show braverly and leadership. These were some of the quality's the young soldier admired about her.  
"You may leave," Kari finally concluded, allowing the soldiers to continue with their duty.  
"Hikari-sama!" Misako stole the opportunity to deliver the news. "Toshihiko-sama wants to talk with you!" Kari blinked for a moment before nodding.  
"I'll call him later." she stated. "Arigatou, Misako-chan." saluting her, the brunette left.

"Do we know of ZAFTs situation?" Yumi asked as Kari entered the bridge.  
"Iie," Yukito shook his head, staring at the screen warily. News from around were playing.  
"Enlarge on PLANT," Kari ordered. Miriallia did so, as the latest PLANT news came by. In the background, Asako could be seen making a speach about their thoughts of the war.  
"-and therefore, ever since this attack, we will do whatever we can to protect ourselves." narrowing her eyes slightly, Kari turned around.  
"Kari?" Miriallia looked at her worriedly.  
"Contact PEACE. We need to know about the situation up there."  
"Hai."

Touya muttered something to himself before entering the large office of the Chairwoman, who appeared to be in a heated debate with a council member.  
"Talk to them?!" Asako screeched, "They killed our soldiers!"  
"Only because we forced them to join with us!" the council member shot back angrily. Narrowing her eyes, the Chairwoman slammed her fist on her desk.  
"As of now, you are dismissed from your status." she growled. Cursing silently, the council member left without a single recognition. "Nani?!" she barked, facing the soldier.  
"We still are unable to break through PEACE's barrier." he reported.  
"Even with our new Mobile Suits?" he nodded.  
"They are refusing to talk to both sides as well." he added with a smirk. "Seems like they are ture to their words like ORB. Will always remain neutral."  
"They are involve. They fought."  
"Demo-" Touya started.  
"They'll be up here soon," she stated. "And once the PEACE princess comes, take her and her crew here."  
"Hai."

The crew of Heward remianed silent, as the departed once again. Their earlier confrontation with ZAFT had cost the lives of their soldiers.  
"Shimatta!" Jun growled. "Damn those coordinators." She took her place, as the ship made its announcement about heading to space to join the other Earth Alliance space fleets. Around her, her fellow soldiers were otherwise distracted by the new Mobile Suit that had been placed in their ship. Some of which, the pilots were boasting happily about.  
"You'll see!" one exclaimed, "With this new suit we'll be sure to take them all down!"  
"Yeah!" they all seem to cheer. Turning around slightly, she saw Takehito shaking his head disappointedly.  
"Sakuma taicho?" she looked at him expectently. "Daijoubu desu ka?" he looked up at her and smiled grimly.  
"Hai." he nodded, "Demo, this war... I don't really see the point of it." she looked at him eyes wide.  
"Anou..." she didn't really know what to say.  
"I don't like the idea of war." he said quietly. "My mother is the one that wants me to fight." he paused, "Right now I can't but see and agree with what PEACE is fighting for."  
"They killed some of our men," Jun muttered. Takehito shook his head.  
"Iie," he murmured closing his eyes breifly before opening them again. "But that was because we made them do it. We fought them. They fought back to protect themselves." he looked to the side uneasily, lost in his own world.

"Seems like all ships are headed up," Kuzzey said nervously. Shinn looked at the older man before nodding.  
"Hikari-sama?" he asked, facing the screen. Kari bit her lip thoughtfully, considering the outcome of her soon to be action.  
"We head out," she finally decided. "Surely PEACE will be dragged into this."  
"Demo-" Lunamaria started.  
"We don't have any other choice, kancho." Kari said quietly. "I want to end this war as quickly as possible." she looked away uneasily. "Otherwise the world that my parents fought for is worth nothing."  
"H...hai."

* * *

CHAPTER 5

"Taicho!" a soldier exclaimed jumping in front of him, taking the beam from the GOUF that was about to hit him. Yzak cursed silently as ZAFT engaged in yet another attack. A shock cry from the soldier came before the ZAKU burst.  
"Oi, Yzak!" Dearka exclaimed, "Miana and Angelous are here!" turning around sharply, Yzak saw two ships headed towards them, with the Freedom, Justice and Peace in the lead.  
"Call Eternal, ask them to come out." Kari ordered out loud. "Everyone else, push them back!"  
"Hai!" a chorus of cries came.

Sighing heavily, Andorew sunk into his chair as Martin entered the bridge, with Kari, Yzak and Dearka behind him. The four took their place at the table behind him. After a brief moment, Andorew got up and made his way towards them.  
"I see you're still alive, Kari." Andorwe greeted her. She smirked at him in responce.  
"I'm not that easy to kill." she responded. Andorew chuckled, before all seriousness entered his face.  
"So, what did you find out?" he asked.  
"As you already know, ORB is gone." she said quietly. "And you also know about Asako's announcement." they all nodded slowly. "The Earth Alliance had made their way to the Moon Base. It won't be long till the deport."  
"Anou... shouldn't Toshihiko-san be here?" Dearka suddenly asked. "Isn't he know the head of ORB?"  
"Iie," Kari shook her head. "Not yet anyway." she paused, "Cagalli place ORB in my care till Toshihiko is old enough to run the country." nodding slowly, they all faced the ground uneasily.  
"What are we going to do than?" Yzak asked roughly.  
"Do you know anything about any weapon that was built under her name?" she asked, emphasising on the her. The two ZAFT soldiers shook their head.  
"Since our departure, we've been deemed traitors." Dearka supplied. "It's worth it, fighting for what they believed in." he added quietly. Kari gave him a small smile, as they allowed themselves to replay the death of Murrue Ramius, Mwu La Fllaga, Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato.

Daisuke sighed heavily as Koichi paced up and down impatiently. The younger man knew that he wasn't going to give up without a fight. Fighting for Hikari that is.  
"She won't talk, y'know." Daisuke supplied. "Why not let her go?"  
"I can see it in her eyes." Koichi responded. "And I know you see it to." Daisuke hesitated.  
"I won't deny it, shousa. Demo..." Daisuke's eyes fell. "She has been through a lot, as I've already said. Why not let her live in peace?"  
"I won't give up without a fight."

"She still hasn't called?" Toshihiko asked. Yumi shook her head.  
"Sumimasen," she said quietly, "Demo... she has a lot to deal with right now. Apart from her PEACE duties, she also now has the ORB duties, as well as being the Commander of the Terminal." Toshihiko's green eyes fell.  
"Demo... I want to talk to her..." Yumi nodded uncertainly.  
"Anou... I am sure she will be ready to talk to you when this is all over." she said reassuringly. Toshihiko abrutly cut the line before silently cursing himself. Just when he needed his cousin more than ever, she was too busy. He angrily slammed his fist on the table close by before the alarm blared.  
"Angelous, third level battle status, third level battle status!"

"Condition red! Condition red!" bursting into the bridge, Kari quickly took her seat, before all connections to the ships opened.  
"The Earth forces and ZAFT are in midst of a battel!" Lunamaria exclaimed. Beside her, Shinn looked agitated. Kari frowned slightly.  
"Head out." she said facing Shinn. "Everyone who can fight in the Mobile Suits head out!" she ordered. "Have the medical beds ready for any injuries, and have the techs prepared." she added. She narrowed her eyes slightly. Before any movement could be made, a large beam came froma large ship, close by, wiping out a quater of the Earth Alliances forces. They all froze.  
"My god..." Kari breathed. Martin looked at her worriedly.  
"Hikari-san?" she closed her eyes for a moment before openig them again, as a line opened from the ship.  
"This is Asako Nakahara. Chairwoman of PLANT." came a young familiar voice. Her face appeared on the screen. "Since your attack on our country, and our countless pleas for you to stop this, you have given us no choice," she smirked. "You have already seen what we are capable off." Kari noticed that seveal Earth Alliances ships were attempting to shoot down the ship. Asako once again smirked. "This ship is not that easy to destroy you pitiful naturals," she sneered. "We will do what ever it takes to protect our nation!" the line was immidiatly cut. Koichi's face suddenly appeared on the screen.  
"I know this weapon!" he exclaied. "I remember, when I was up there, there were talks of a large weapon connected to a ship!"  
"Soshite?" Andorew looked at him.  
"The main power source is in the ship." he went on. "Destroy that thing, and they are useless!"  
"Do you know how to get in?" Kari asked. He nodded.  
"O.K, everyone! Do what you can to prevent any other attacks! Shousa, you and I are going in to destroy that thing." he nodded, before disappearing.  
"Kari!" Andorew scowled.  
"Take control, taicho." Kari said quietly, rising from her seat. "If ZAFT continues to fire that thing, who knows how many other lives will be lost."

"X20A Strike Freedom, clear to launch!" Meyrin's voice came.  
"Hikari Yamato, Freedom, launching!"  
"X19A Infinite Justice, clear to launch!" Miriallia's voice followed seconds after, "987Q Empire, clear to launch!"  
"Toshihiko Zala, Jutice, heading out!"  
"Koichi Omura, launching!" following him, several ZAKU's and GOUF's piled out.  
"O.K everyone you know what to do! Let's do it!"

"Nandesu ka?" Toshihiko asked some what sharply as Misako's face appeared on the screen.  
"Anou... what will happened to Akatsuki?" she asked timidly, as he shot down an Earth Alliance mobile suit. He narrowed his eyes, concentrating on the scene around him.  
"Get Daisuke to fly it when he comes back in." Toshihiko responded.  
"Hai." she paused.  
"Nani?!" he asked impatiently.  
"Be safe." she said quietly, cutting the line.

"Hikari!" Koichi exclaimed, deflecting a beam that nearly hit her. Turning around sharply, she disabled the mobile suit before continuing her way to the large ship, that seem to increase slightly in speed.  
"Hayaku!" she exclaimed, taking off ahead of him. Koichi shook his head slightly, a small smile on his face. Even during all this time she had not changed. "Do you know where its located?" she asked.  
"This way!" he responded leading the way.

On PEACE, the two younger adopted Yamato's starred intently at the screen before them, as the citizens watched as their leader as well as the ORB forces did their best to prevent any other casualties. It didn't surprise any of them when ZAFT had also started attacking them, even the Earth Alliance could resist. Eleven year old Sota quickly took hold of the fourteen year old.  
"Nee-chan," Sota said timidly. Kohaku glanced down at his younger brother before tightening his grip.  
"Daijoubu, ne?" he said, some sign of hope in his voice. As long as Sota bought it, it was fine. He knew what he had to do if anything were to happen to Kari. Turning around slightly, a commander approached him. "Nani?" he asked.  
"Hikari-sama has sent a message. She has asked that everyone stay inside for their own safety." the commander supplied. Nodding, Kohaku nudged the younger boy and followed the commander. He stole a quick glance at the screen, as the Strike Freedom quickly flew by. He smiled.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Both froze as Asako aimed her gun at the two, a smirk planted on her face. Behind her, only three red coat soldiers stood, rifles at hand. Koichi slowy shifted his position, only to have a shot aimed right in front of him. The shot coming from Asako.  
"Don't move." she sneered. He abrutly stood in front of Kari.  
"DO you think you can make it out alive?" he questioned. "Here, you are facing the daughter of the Ultimate Co-ordinator."  
"We have the advantage," she shot back, as each soldier cocked their gun. Kari observed her surroundings, there was no sign of fear in her eyes, nor her face. After a breif moment she faced the chairwoman.  
"Just like the previous two chairmen's, you have made the same mistake they have," Kari said confidence in her voice. "Trying to rid the world of naturals?" she snorted. "Have you not learned?"  
"Hikari!" Koichi hissed. "Don't provoke her!"  
"I have every right!" Kari said loudly and stubbornly. "It's because of her my parents are dead!" Asako smirked.  
"My uncle did a good job. And he nearly succeeded."  
"Kisama," she narrowed her eyes. Koichi noticed that there was something different about her. Her eyes were now dilated. He knew what this was.  
"Asako!" he said loudly. "Let us through!"  
"And if I don't?" she questioned, mockingly. "And here I thought you'd be fighting our side, Kotono."  
"You have no idea what you've done!" he snapped. He heard the sound of a gun releasing its safety from behind him,  
"Hikari!" he whirled around facing her. "Don't do this!" he urged her. "It won't bring them back!" her features soften slightly, as she lowered her gun. Asako laughed. Turning his head around slightly, he narrowed his eyes, "Let us through, Asako."  
"You have to go through them first." stepping back the three soldiers quickly took aim and shot them.

Daisuke suddenly froze. Call it intuition. Call it a feeling. But he know that something was wrong.  
"Oi!" Naozumi exclaimed at the frozen soldier. "Snap out of it!"  
"Something's wrong," he said quietly.  
"Eh?!"  
"I'm heading back!" he cried out, making his way to the Miana.  
"Oi! Taisa!"  
"Leave him be," Shinn's voice came. "Just do your job!"  
"Hai!"

Misako stood waiting as Daisuke decended from his mobile suit.  
"Misako?" he looked at her curiously.  
"Toshihiko-kun said for you to have it." she pointed to the golden mobile armour. His eyes widened.  
"Nani?!" shaking his head slightly, he made his way to the comminications table. "Kancho!" he exclaimed.  
"Taisa?" Lunamaria looked at him surprised.  
"Something's wrong," he quickly informed. "The ship that they are in..."  
"Nandesu ka?" she asked.  
"They're in danger!" he cried out. "I just know it! Koichi and Hikari are in danger!"

The Earth Alliance was nothing but scarce now, with the beam emerging from the ship once again. It came the third time, trying to destory the PEACE colony, but no damage was made. The Eternal crew watched as ZAFT started to make its way towards them. They were all prepared.  
"Fire!" Martin bellowed out.  
"Incoming message for Angelous!" Meyrin exclaimed. Lunamaria's head appeared beside Yumi's worried expression.  
"Something's gone wrong in the ship." Lunamaria informed. "Daisuke said he sensed that something went wrong."  
"A feeling?" Andorew's looked at her curiously, sounding almost skepticle.  
"Hai." the red-headed nodded. He frowned slightly, as the Akatsuki emerged from the ship.  
"No one goes in." Andorew supplied. "She is after all, the daughter of Kira Yamato." a small smile grew. "We wait for two hours. If no one comes out, we send someone in."  
"Hai."  
"Chotto matte!" Yumi suddenly exclaimed. Everyone faced her.  
"Nani?"  
"Look closer at the ship." she instructed. She zoomed in showing the front of the large ship. It beared a big resemblance to a long lost ship.  
"Archangel?!" Andorew's eyes widened.

Breathing heavily, Toshihiko quickly joined Daisuke at the front of the ships.  
"Did you see it?" Toshihiko asked. Daisuke nodded.  
"Un," he paused, "I don't get it. How it's able to..." he trailed off.  
"I need to open a channel," Toshihiko murmured. "It's what Kari-san would do."  
"Demo-"  
"You sensed it to, didn't you?" he asked. "The ship..." Daisuke nodded his head slightly. "I have to."  
"Hai..." Daisuke reluctantly gave in. Turning his head slightly, he watched the large ship as it continue to follow the smaller ships, as it made it's way towards them. "Hikari..." he murmured, quickly making a large shield over the ships as several beams came from the ship.

Gripping onto her wound tightly, Kari allowed Koichi to quickly tend to it. She eyed warily at the soldiers that now lay on the ground. Dead.  
"That should hold for now," Koichi murmured. Nodding mutely she rose, stumbling a bit before straightening herself.  
"Where is it?" she asked. He pointed to a door.  
"Behind that door, from what I recall, unless they changed the plan..." their eyes trailed to a familiar ship that seemed to have merged with the larger ship. "Archangel." he breathed.  
"It survived?" she looked at him worriedly. He suddenly smiled.  
"I have an idea!" he exclaimed. "We pilot that ship, and..." he didn't need to finish his sentence.  
"I'm bringing the Freedom with me." she quickly said, quickly taking off at the direction where the had left their GUNDAMs. He made his way to the ship, hoping to find a way in.

"Everyone move back!" Kari quickly announced.  
"Hikari!" several cheers came. She blushed, slightly, as she piloted the Freedom to the hanger of the Archangel.  
"Move back," she ordered. "We have a plan. Is anyone piloting the Akatsuki?" she asked.  
"Hai!" Daisuke's voice came. Kari smiled.  
"Good. Make a shield. The blast may break through, but as long as the ships aren't destroyed that's fine."  
"Around everyone?! That's too big!" he exclaimed. She lowered her eyes.  
"These people are the ones that follow the dreams Asako has." she said quietly. "Just do it around our ships."  
"H...hai."

Asako froze, as she entered the room. The soldiers lay motionless on the floor. Looking up sharply, she saw that the Archangel had been reactivated. Cursing silently she quickly made her way to the remaining mobile suit that Koichi piloted.  
"Shimatta!" she swore. It was locked. Banging her fist on the board, she turned around slightly, as a beam started to activate. She was already too far away from the escape pod. Her only means of escape was the locked mobile suit. Cursing silently, she tried unlocking it again.

"Systems online." Koichi called out. "Gottfried aimed and ready." nodding, Kari quickly took her place at the captain's chair.  
"Fire!" a loud eruption took place, forcing the legendary ship out from its trapped position. They both watched the screen as the ship exploded, sending them towards the shield. Kari watched sadly as the ZAFT ships exploded one by one. Standing up she saluted the fallen soldiers. Koichi looked at her and smiled, copying her motion, as connection was made to the other ships. Kari smiled sadly, as Andorew smiled at her reassuringly. She watched as the explosions continued before emptiness filled the space. "Open a connection," Kari ordered. Koichi nodded.  
"Opened." he reported.  
"This is Hikari Yamato. The daughter of Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne." Kari said, as her face appeared on the screens of the hiding soldiers of ZAFT and the Earth Alliance, as well as the colonies around space, the moon base and earth. "A war started because of our differences. Natural and Co-ordinators. There have been many sides to this story. The Earth Alliance claiming that the ZAFT started it. ZAFT claiming that the Earth Alliance started it. I am here to say that both are at fault." she paused, as ships one by one slowly came out, a small smile grew on her face. "All of us... mankind... may perhaps... exist happily without fighting... However, for those who fought and died... For whose sake was it? For the sake of protecting... what? For oneself? For the future? Killing someone to protect the future... oneself... What is this? Why? And also, those who were killed have lost their futures... Then... how about those who killed? Holding tightly in this hand... the end of the future... is this bliss? Truly?" she paused again. "Those were... are the words of my mother. I ask you this question. How do you think peace may be obtained by this? I already know some may answer that it is because the enemy is eliminated. But that will only make things worse. More enemies will be made. More wars will start. A treaty was written many years ago. A treaty that was made for peace between the two nations. I urge you, co-ordinators and naturals alike. Please consider your actions. Too many lives were already lost many years ago. And many lives has been lost now." she paused. "Your future lies in your hands."

"Archangel," Misako breathed, as she explored the ghost ship. Turning around slightly, she faced Kari who had a far-a-way look in her eyes. "Hikari-sama?"  
"It's hard to believe that this ship actually survived." she murmured. "But it was empty..." Misako's eyes fell,  
"However I did find this." the older woman handed a torned photo. Misako looked at it and smiled, hugging her suprioir.  
"Arigatou gozaimasu," she murmured, tears falling from her eyes.

Miriallia smiled, running her fingers along the familiar sit. This ship had brought her many memories. Good and bad. Familiar presenses could be felt, as she sat down allowing herself to feel the comfort of the seat. She closed her eyes, as familiar faces ran by her.  
"Tolle..." she murmured, tears running from her face. She felt a hand squeeze her shoulder tightly. Looking up, Dearka looked at her sympathically, a small smile on his face. "Dearka..." she got up and hugged him tightly. He slowly returned the hug, as several figures appeared, watching them before fading away.

"What are we going to do about the ship?" Toshihiko asked his cousin. Kari simply shrugged, hugging herself tightly. Floating around, Torii and Pink-chan explored the familiar surroundings, before joining her. "Kari-san?" Miriallia placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded, a small smile.  
"We keep it." she murmured. Toshihiko beamed hugging her tightly. "Toshihiko, head back to Angelous."  
"Nani?" he looked at her surprised.  
"This ship... I think it's best that we leave it here in PEACE." she said quietly. "ORB needs to be rebuilt... Miri, can you help?"  
"Hai." the older brunette nodded proudly.

"Systems all green." Miriallia's voice came. "All system's go." Nodding, Kari focused her attention at PEACE that glowed even bighter that evening.  
"Archangel, launch!" taking the lead, Eternal, Miana and Angelous followed the ship as it docked into PEACE Alliance.

* * *

EPILOGUE  
**15 years later**

_doushite kimi wa chiisa na te de  
kizu wo seoou to suru no darou?  
dareka no tame dake janai miushinawanaide  
doushite boku wa mayoinagara  
nigedasu koto dekinai no darou?  
nozomu no wa hikari sasu hi wo hi wo..._

Hikari Yamato starred at the photo, a small smile on her face. So much had happened. Her family... her husband... her children. Daisuke Kinomoto stood behind her, his wife beside him, along with the Archangel, Eternal and Miana crew that fought in the war fifteen? years ago. In front of them, sat the graves of the heros, their freinds, their family. A gush of wind blew by, blowing their hair back. Each of them, closing their eyes, remembering those painful memories of their death.  
"Torii!"  
"Akii!" the green bird and dove glided above them, with the wind. Pink-chan and Baby-chan bounced quietly next to her, observing the scene intently. So much had happened. So much pain. But they were happy. There was peace.  
"Mum?" a teenage boy, looked at her curiously, holding onto his younger sister. Kari smiled, closing her eyes, as tears began to fall.  
"Let me tell you a story, when we get home."

_find the way  
kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo  
hibiku ai dake tayori ni  
susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara  
you'll find the way_

Sighing heavily, Daisuke, holding onto his wife, made their way to the car. This was their final resting place. At PEACE. A gentle, quiet place, where war didn't affect them. Kari made sure of that. Gazing down at his wife, he couldn't help but share her pain. She had lost her parents in the war. He had lost his father, seventeen years ago. She gently placed a hand on her stomach. Despite the fact that there were still pain, they were happy. He was going to be a father soon. And he didn't want anything to ruin that.  
"Davis?" he looked down at her. He didn't use the name Daisuke anymore. The name had been tainted, after the action his father had made, many years ago. Davis... Davis Midorikawa...  
"Yeah?" he looked down on his wife, who hugged him tightly.  
"Can it always be like this?" she asked, hopefully, "No fighting I mean."  
"I hope so," he smiled at her.

_kimi wa itta nagai yume wo mita  
totemo kanashii yume datta to  
soredemo sono sugata wa sukoshi mo kumoranai  
boku wa itta naite iinda to  
zutto soba ni ite ageru yo  
hoshii no wa dakiageru te wo te wo..._

Misako La Fllaga stared warily at the uniform once worn by her parents.  
"Doushite...?" she murmured, "Doushite?" tears formed in her eyes, as she crumbled up. It hurt. She was so... so young when it happened. Ever since than, she couldn't face another ship again. Archangel... why did it have to happen? Why did they choose to remain behind, while everyone escaped? "Please come back..." In front of the uniforms sat two pictures. One of her mother, the other of her father. Both with a serious look on their face. Slowly, she took out a photo from her bag. It was a group picture of the Archagnel, Eternal and Miana crew. All smiling. On both sides, stood her parents, proud. All in uniform. "Doushite..."

_find the way  
kotoba nakute mo tobu hane wa nakute mo  
midasu kaze ni makenu you ni  
ima dare yori hayaku itami ni kizuketa nara..._

Toshihiko Zala sighed heavily, as everyone left. There was so much pain that they carried, but everything... he knew that they would be alright. He leaned back on the chair casually. His mother had left him everything. She had left ORB in his care. He closed his eyes, remembering the conversation they had, before it all happened... she had said that everything would be alright... but they weren't. Not really anyway. He didn't really understand than. But now, now he did. And maybe... just maybe he could be a good leader. And a good fighter, like his parents.

_kotae wo dasu koto kitto subete janai  
aseranakute iinda yo anata mo..._

He greeted her with a warm hug, as two children happily ran past. She looked at him with a forced smile, before heading towards the study. He's eyes fell. He had been with her all this time, since their return, and he could still see clearly that the war had effected her. A lot. The two children sped past him, heading towards the yard. Two man smiled at him, shaking his hand.  
"Sota. Kohaku." he smiled.  
"How is she?" Sota asked worriedly.  
"Still taking it hard." he responded, his eyes fell. "She's been different, since her return."  
"The Archangel?" Kohaku suggested.  
"My guess," he nodded. "I'd like to see it as we found it for a reason." he murmured.  
"She'll be O.K." Sota said, confidently, "Just give her time, Koichi." the younger brother paused, "She has a lot to deal with." Koichi nodded, glancing at the door Kari disappeared behind to.  
"Mabe some old friends will do her some good."

_find the way  
kagayaku sora ni te wa todokanakutemo  
hibiku ai dake tayori ni  
susunda michi no saki hikari ga mitsukaru kara  
find the way  
kotoba nakutemo tobu hane wa nakutemo  
midasu kaze ni makenu you ni  
susunda michi no saki tashika na hikari wo mita..._

"Eh, Kari..." she turned around slightly, as Momo Avalon and Kenji Shibata approach her. She smiled at her both her friends who had greeted her with such warmth.  
"It's amazing," she said quietly, "How things turned out. They sacrifised so much for us..." She looked up at the night sky that projected down to them. "It's never the same as it is down there." Momo smiled gently, seating beside her.  
"No difference, it's how you look at it," Momo said softly, "Some may see it as the heavens..."  
"Momo..."  
"But everything is alright, though... right?" Kenji asked, "We got what they wished for. Peace."  
"Yeah..." Kari nodded, there wasn't sadness in her eyes anymore. There was happiness... acceptance. "Demo... I wonder what they think of us now. Seeing what we have accomplished..."  
"I would be proud," Kenji smiled, "Because there is no war..."  
"But it will always be behind." Kari added, solemnly, "No matter what, there will be war, no matter where it is."  
"But we'll always be there to stop it." both friends smiled at her, as Torii and Akii flew into the night sky.  
"MUM!" a young girl screamed Kari flinched slightly, the silent peace broken. Kenji and Momo smiled a knowing look.  
"Nani!?" Kari demanded, looking at her friends.  
"They both take after you," Kenji sighed. Kari looked at him wide eyed, before smiling.  
"It can't be helpped."  
"MUM!"

_you'll find the way_

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** sorri about errors and all that jazz. i prefer using notepad, and yet still have to learn to write fics in docs. so, in time my ppls. -V- peace out!


	2. Aftermath

**digi-gal-rox:** afermath. ho hum. takes place before epilogue.

* * *

AFTERMATH

It had taken them some time, but they did it. The ORB citizens happily returned to their beloved country. Parties, celebrations... everything could be seen in the different parts of town. The crew of Eternal, Miana and Angelous remained in the newly built Athha house, now named the Zala house.

Ever since the end of the war, things had changed. Kari had eventuall warmed up, and accepted Koichi's return, resulting in their newly made and announced engagement, to which Andorew cried out, "Now you're talking about it" However, each of them were scarred by the war that took place. Kari had the burden of two nations. Koichi placed a hand on her enlarge stomach, whispering something to her. She looked at him and nodded, with a smile.  
"We have an announcement to make!" there were several druken cheers, causin the pregnant woman to laugh.  
"During the time that ORB was being rebuilt, as you've already know Toshihiko has been learning, by the order of his mother, the world of politics." she beamed at her cousin who listened intently. "I am... we are proud to say that he is ready to lead the nation!" TOshihiko's green eyes shot up.  
"Are you serious"  
"Hai!" she grinned. She looked up at her husban and smiled. He took her into his arms, kissing her gently on the lips.  
"Oh, get a room!" Toshihiko groaned, once again causing the pregant woman to laugh, as she pulled away from her husband.  
"Any more announcements?" Miriallia asked, cocking her eye-brows. Andorew smiled gently at the woman and nodded.  
"Hai." she nodded. She gestured to her husband to make the exciting news.  
"It's a boy!" he cried out, raising his champagne glass. "And he's name is to be-" he stumbled slightly, as giggles spilled from his mouth. "KIRA!"

She hugged herself tightly fiddling with the necklace her father had given to her many years ago. Turning around slightly, Momo, Kenji and Daisuke approached her warm smiles on their faces.  
"Kira, huh?" Kenji asked. She smiled and nodded.  
"Un," she returned her gaze to the endless sea. "So what's going to happen now?" she asked.  
"Go back to normal lives." Daisuke supplied. "The Kinomoto name has been tainted by my father... Davis Midorikawa. that's what I'll call my self." Kari smiled at her friends.  
"Ne, what about you, Kenji, Momo"  
"I think I'll stay." Momo murmured. "I want to make sure that nothing like this happens ever again." Kenji nodded in agreement.  
"So a boy, huh?" Daisuke teased. "Wonder who he'll take after. The stubborn Hikari Yamato or the even more stubborn Koichi Omura! Oi!" he exclaimed as Kari splashed water at him. "Hikari Yamato!" he bellowed after her, as the woman disappeared into the safety of her husband's arm, who had a water gun at hand with an evil smile planted on his face.  
"Oi, Daisuke!" Koichi smirked. Daisuke quickly backed up and took off, as Kari laughed as the two men maniaclly chased each other.

END


	3. Special

**digi-gal-rox:** obviously takes place after/during epilogue.  
**Summary:** 15 years later after the third war...

* * *

Special

The wind blew his hair back, as he closed his eyes. He smiled slightly, as several children happily ran by. So much had happened... the death of his grandparents... his grand uncle and aunt. The death of his father, and much much more. His mother was a hard worker, doing whatever she could to maintain peace. He held on tightly onto his younger sister who giggled. His mother's necklace hung over his neck. Despite the fact that it was 'girlly' it was an important item for him. The symbol of home. The symbol of peace. Like his sister, he was born a coordinator... he opened his eyes, smiling at his sister who beamed at him happily.  
"Let's go, shall we"  
"Hai!"

She stared out the window, watching the two head back to the house. She smiled. At last... at last there was peace. Peace for her people. Peace for her friends. Peace for her parents. Peace for her children. Peace for her. But she knew it wouldn't last. There would be war again. And they would always be there to stop it. For their home, for them. Closing her eyes, she leanded back on her chair, lost in thought. Everything was altight, and nothing mattered at that moment. Not anymore, anyway.  
"Mum!" a teenage boy bellowed. Rising from her seat, she followed the cries of her children, a smile on her face. Yes, everything was going to be O.K.

* * *

**digi-gal-rox:** and that's the end of my 'Endless Future' trilogy. check out more of my fics in my profile! -V- peace out! 


End file.
